


Endurance

by Phillammon



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Buried Alive, Gen, Gwen Lives, I mean, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillammon/pseuds/Phillammon
Summary: Zinnia(genus Zinnia, under Heliantheae)Plants of the Sunflower tribe, a subset of the Daisy family. Largely stalkless, with heavy blooms persisting from mid-summer through to frost.Associated with:- Absent friends- Rememberance- Endurance
Kudos: 19





	Endurance

They buried me today.  
  
Usually bodies are cremated, but my parents insisted that it was more appropriate to return me to the earth, and with enough money anything can be arranged. They sent me down in a simple wooden box, covered it in soil, and planted a zinnia to remember me by.  
I always liked zinnias. Zinnias, for endurance, because they stay in bloom even in winter. You can't kill a zinnia.  
I guess that's something we have in common.  
  
I can't breathe now. Something broke in me when I hit the ground for the last time, and I can't move anything any more, or feel anything below my neck. But I always knew I didn't need to breathe to keep going. Something about my magic. I could stay still as stone and still be fine.  
I can still see and hear, though. Well, I could, until they closed my eyes. Out of respect for the dead. If only they knew. I suppose I wouldn't be able to see much now anyway, it's probably far too dark in here, but it would have been nice to see my parents one last time.  
  
What I heard is more important.  
I heard Tessa avenge us.  
I heard Undine being saved.  
I heard that my friends aren't all dead.  
I heard them talking to Undine, at my funeral, even if Undine wasn't saying anything herself. She's hurting. Tessa's probably hurting too. But they're strong, both of them. They'll find a way through, and they'll endure.  
Just like me.  
  
But now I can't really hear anything either. It's quiet in here. Peaceful.  
  
Maybe I will only last until I lose my powers.  
Maybe I will last forever.  
Maybe it doesn't matter.  
  
I think I'm okay with this.


End file.
